Parker Halliwell
Parker Elise Halliwell is the second daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and her Cupid husband Coop, born in 2009. She is the younger sister of P.J. and the older sister of her mom and dad's youngest daughter, P. Halliwell. Being a Cupid-Witch hybrid, Parker will inherit abilities from both magical species. Her powers include the powers of Premonition and Beaming . Additionally, Parker possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. History 'Pre-Birth' Phoebe found out she was pregnant when her ex-huband, Cole Turner told her she would give birth in eight months or so. Which surprised Phoebe because she didn't know she was pregnant. But both her and Coop were very happy when they found out she was really pregnant. While Phoebe was pregnant the magical balance shifted. Everybody with magic lost there's and mortals gained it. At the time Phoebe was only about three months pregnant with Parker. So she didn't know if the switch had effected Parker or not. All Phoebe and Coop could do was wait till she was born. 'Birth' Parker was born a year and a half after her older sister, P.J. Halliwell. Yet four years before her younger sister. Parker was born in a natural birth in the Halliwell Manor during a chaotic time when all magical beings had no powers and the mortal world gained the ability to use magic. Her uncle Leo, acted as her mother's midwife. Parker was conceived by two magical parents, a witch and a cupid, however, at the time of her birth both her parents had no magic, resulting in Parker being born with magical genes but without any magic. Due to the magical shift Parker's family had to go into hiding. All of her cousins and older sister were with her grandfather. But Phoebe hesitated to send Parker because Victor already had his hands full with the other children. 'Four Years Old' At the age of four, Parker and P.J. were excitedly awaiting the arival of there younger sister, P. Halliwell who is just about to be born. She and P.J. are looked after by Billie Jenkins, while their father rushes their mother to the hospital. Both Parker and P.J. wished there moth good luck as her and Coop were leaving there condo. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a being through use of a map, a crystal, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Cupid Powers *'Beaming:'The ability to teleport from one's current location and instantly reappear at another location, in a beam of pink light. *'Sensing: '''The ability to locate and find their mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. '''Other Powers' *'High Resistance:' This power causes her to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other lethal powers. Professional Life *'Baker High School': Parker attendes Baker High with her cousins, Tamora, Kat, Melinda, Henry, and her older sister, P.J. Parker is currently in her sophomore year of high school. Personality Parker is a lot like her aunt Piper instead of like her mother. She is kind, caring, maternal sarcastic and quick-witted. She is confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical woman. Except she tends to fight a lot with her sisters, but mostly P.J. rather than Paris. Mostly because there personalities are so diffrent. Also, she likes magic and wouldn't change that about her. But she doesn't like how she only has her moms offensive powers. She does get protective of ehr younger sister, P. Family Tree Etymology *'Parker:' Occasional English language masculine or feminine unisex given name of Old English origin, meaning "park keeper", hence also an Old English occupational surname. Parker was more common in the 19th century as a personal name than it is now. The name has variants. *'Elise': Consecrated to God *'Halliwell:' Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. Notes *Phoebe found out she was pregnant with her second daughter ifrom Cole Turner. He revealed to her that she was pregnant and would give birth in "eight months or so." *At the time of her birth, neither of her parents had magic and Phoebe worried if this would affect Parker having powers. *Phoebe chose Parker's name from a list of 50 P names compiled by Paige . *Parker, her mom, and her cousin Wyatt were all born in the manor. *Parker and Wyatt were both born into a world where their parents had no powers. *Parker was born 2 years after her older sister, 4 years before her younger sister and 6 months after her aunt Paige officially adopted her son Henry Jr., which makes her the eighth oldest of the Charmed progeny. Gallery The Comics~ Little Parker~ ColeTellsPhoebe-babyParker.jpg|Cole tells Phoebe she's pregnant (Four's Company_ PhoebeDuringLabor.jpg|Phoebe during labor with Parker (The Old Witcheroo) ParkerBirth.jpg|Coop with Phoebe while she's in labor with Parker (The Old Witcheroo) PhoebeMadDuringLabor.jpg|Phoebe yelling at Coop while she's in labor (The Old Witcheroo) Charmed-comic-phoebe-and-daughter-parker-charmed-31239741-224-253.jpg|Parker with Phoebe after she was born (The Old Witcheroo) PaigeHenryPiperWaiting.jpg|Paige, Henry, and piper wait to meet Parker (The Old Witcheroo) PhoebeHidesWithParker.jpg|Phoebe hides with Parker (Reversal of Misfortune) PhoebeCalmsParker.jpg|Phoebe calms Parker (Reversal of Misfortune) CoopFindsPhoebeAndParker.jpg|Coop finds Phoebe and Parker (Reversal of Misfortune) ParkerWithParents.jpg|Parker with her parents (Reversal of Misfortune) PhoebeAndCoopTalk.jpg|Phoebe and Coop talk (Reversal of Misfortune) PhoebeAndCoopProtectParker.jpg|Phoebe and Coop protect Parker (Reversal of Misfortune) PhoebeCoopDecidedToEscape.jpg|Phoebe and Coop decided to escape and go back to the Manor (Reversal of Misfortune) ParkerGoesToCoop.jpg|Phoebe gives Parker to Coop (Reversal of Misfortune) PhoebeCoopRun.jpg|Phoebe and Coop run to get back to the manor (Reversal of Misfortune) 640px-PaigeParkerPhoebe.jpg|Parker at three weeks old with Phoebe and Paige (Reversal of Misfortune) ParkerDiaperChange-No Country for Old Ones.jpg|Coop changing Parker's diaper (No Country for Old Ones) Parker02.png|Coop changes Parker's diaper (No Country for Old Ones) Henry-holding-parker.jpg|One year old Parker with Henry at Cupid's Temple (Charmed Assault) Parker-WillOWitch.jpg|Chris holding Parker (Will o' the Witch) Chris-WillOWitch.jpg|Chris protects Parker from the Wisp (Will O' the Witch) BabyParker-HasteMakesWasteland.jpg|Baby Parker at the Manor (Haste Makes Wasteland) ParkerHalliwell-2010.jpg|Parker in 2010 ParkerPhoebePJ.jpg|Parker (left) with Phoebe and P.J. Phoeb and Parker.jpg|Parker and Phoebe Parker Leora Halliwell.jpg 633px-Charmed822 726-1-.jpg 633px-BillieAndPhoebe'sKids.jpg Parker and her mother.jpg Parker and Phoebe.jpg PJ and Parker.jpg Parker In The Hospital.jpg See Also Other Pages of~ Parker Halliwell Category:Witches Category:Waren Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:Halliwell Category:Hybrid Category:Half-Cupid Category:Magical Beings Category:Characters Category:Parker Halliwell